Lust Is Not Love
by RisuMusume
Summary: HPDM... This is a slash fic....beware SLASH if you do not like it... The Boy Who lived and the ferret have stayed at Hogwarts over Christmas break...but break is almost over. (First slash fic!)


Heyla all! This is my first slash fic…so yeah…. Forgive me if it's not that good…. I just love this pairing…it is just…(drools over the hotness)….(wipes mouth) What was I saying? Oh… please, no flames…otherwise…. Enjoy! And please review!

* * *

It was the second-to-last day of Christmas break during his seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The green eyes of the boy in question sparkled as he thought of his friends returning to school soon. The only people—aside from a few staff members—who had stayed over break had been himself…and the ferret. Break had not been the most pleasant of experiences. Luckily, he'd had his own common room to escape to. 

He was just coming in from a flight at the quidditch pitch. It was a cold, but clear evening and he knew that the flying would help him to clear his head from the thoughts that had been plaguing him during the break. The laps had indeed helped, but now that he was back on solid ground, help was nowhere to be found.

The Boy Who Lived gave a sigh as he had images of himself doing dirty things with the silver-eyed Slytherin Prince. He shuddered. _Why am I thinking like this? I hate the bastard!_

He was mentally berating himself as he walked right into someone after closing the door. He barely caught himself and his broom, the person he'd walked into hadn't been so lucky.

"Gods, Potter, could you watch your filthy self is going?"

He startled from his thoughts as he realized his muttered apology had been drowned out by the voice his mind had been playing tricks with, the voice his mind had been making Harry hear calling his name—"Harry…please, Harry"—the one voice he absolutely did not want to hear at the moment.

He'd extended his hand, but moved to pull it back, disgusted at his enemy's presence. He never got the chance to pull it back, because the silver-tongued prince took it and stood, holding it.

Harry looked at their hands and then back up to the other boy's eyes, his own scanning the Slytherin's body almost imperceptibly. _Why does he have to be hot? I did _not_ just think that!_

"Malfoy, what the bloody hell do you want?"

The smirk he always wore never faltered as he pulled Harry closer to himself. "You." It was barely whispered, and Harry froze.

"What?"

"You, Potter…I want you…." He took a step closer. "And I _always_ get what I want." He closed the distance between them and his lips brushed tantalizingly across Harry's.

"But…"

"'But' what, Potter?"

"But we're enemies and we don't call each other by our first names…. We only insult each other…. How could you possibly want me?"

Draco shrugged. "You have power…. Power is a drug I'm addicted to… You have it… I don't want to lose it…and tomorrow people will begin returning for the start of the new term. It's tonight… or never." He looked up into the green eyes of the young man in front of him. "That and you are simply gorgeous, enemy or not."

Harry's jaw dropped. "And what makes you think I'll go along with this?"

Draco raised a delicately arched eyebrow. "The fact that I can feel how quickly your heart is beating…. I can hear the slight hitch in your voice as your breath becomes hard to control… That you haven't let go of my hand…. And you keep eyeing my lips…. Didn't I say I _always_ get what I want…?"

"I… just…"

Draco smirked a little more and leaned up to give Harry a real kiss. "Harry… please, Harry?"

Harry shivered. "Yes."

Draco abruptly turned and led the Gryffindor down into the dungeons. Somewhere in his mind, Harry knew that they were headed down into the Slytherin common room so that the faculty would not find them, but he really didn't know anything at the moment. His mind was spinning just from one kiss, from hearing the words that had been playing over and over again in his mind actually spill like silk from the soft pink lips of the young man holding his hand. He felt slightly giddy when he realized that the words spilled from the soft pink lips of the man who had just kissed him! He didn't realize it when they reached the entrance to the Slytherin's domain and Malfoy stated the password. "Emerpus snier tromedlov." The only thing he realized was when he was thrown onto a bed and Malfoy's lips once again were pressed to his.

Once the kiss was broken, Malfoy's eyes met Harry's and he was breathless. "Potter…"

"Call me Harry…please."

He nodded. "Harry it is… for tonight… Harry… do you want this?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, Draco…." With that he recaptured the lips that were so tempting him and forced Draco underneath him, straddling his hips and hands racing under his shirt. Draco's tongue gently caressed Harry's lips until the other boy opened his mouth obediently and then it plunged in deeply, causing both to shiver. There was a battle waged between Draco's tongue and Harry's. It's hard to say who came out the victor because before there was a decisive winner, Harry moved away and attacked Draco's neck. The Slytherin arched into him and pressed his hands against the other's chest, working the shirt up slowly with his thumbs until he could pull it over Potter's head. Harry shivered and pulled Draco's shirt off immediately after his own was removed.

Draco smirked. _He doesn't want me to have an unfair advantage…_He gave a soft moan as Harry's mouth moved from his neck down to his chest, licking and gently biting a nipple.

Draco's hands slipped downward and he began to remove Harry's pants. Once he finished, he removed his own. Next came the underwear and Harry let Draco control the removal of clothing, he was too busy losing himself in the taste of the blonde. It was like cinnamon and something he couldn't put his finger on. Something that was… Draco. Once they were fully nude, Draco flipped them over. "I'm not the kind to be submissive, Harry."

Harry shivered at the commanding presence now directed at him and knew what it was like to actually want to obey it rather than sneer at it and make a snappy come-back. "Draco?"

"Hmm?"

Harry purred. "Take me…."

Draco shivered and an evil grin spread across his face and he made a deep growling noise in his throat combined with a hiss of satisfaction at having so completely captured his prey. The Slytherin kissed Harry soundly, eliciting a moan. He trailed kisses to the brunette's ear and his hand reached for his nightstand. He opened a drawer and removed a tube, but Potter was much too distracted to notice.

He moaned and arched against Draco. "Please…."

Draco nibbled on his ear as he opened the tube and put some on his fingers. These fingers moved carefully down to Harry's ass. The Slytherin's tongue began doing things to Harry's mouth that he'd never even dreamed of as fingers slowly probed him. A few moments after the breach, Harry pulled back.

Draco was eyeing him warily. "Yes or no, Potter…?" He sat up, pulling away, starting to move completely off of Harry.

The Gryffindor bit his lip, biting back a whimper at the loss of contact and the fear of losing this chance. "Yes…call me _Harry…please_…"

Draco smirked and licked Harry's ear. "Good boy, _Harry_…." Draco slipped another finger inside and stretched Harry carefully.

Harry whimpered and Draco pressed his hips against Harry's, thrusting their aroused members against each other with an overly pleasant friction. Harry moaned and ignored everything else that was going on as he traced his nails down Draco's chest. Draco smiled and kissed Harry, drawing Harry's tongue into his mouth where he sucked it gently, then fiercely, before releasing it completely. He moved down Harry's body, nipping and nibbling, kissing and licking softly and brutally alternately. When he reached Harry's lower stomach, silver eyes met emerald. Harry shivered and arched even before Draco did exactly what Harry was expecting, yet still not believing would happen. Draco slipped his lips around Harry, sucking harshly and then tenderly, his tongue dancing more than it had in its battle with Harry's.

While Harry moaned and arched, Draco had moved his hand back to the tube and was now putting some of the substance on his own erection. After a few moments, the Slytherin slithered right up the Golden Boy's body. "Are you ready, Harry?"

Harry looked at him, perplexed, and before he could answer, Draco had plunged into Harry. He screamed in pain, but Draco just pulled out and thrust in again and again. Slowly, the pained screams became pleasured moans and pants, begging Draco to do this or that. The blonde continued his motions with Harry and his hand slipped down to Potter's erection, still between them. Harry didn't even grasp what was going on before Draco had wrapped his hand around Harry and began pumping him with the same rhythm as he was thrusting.

Harry moaned in ecstasy. "DRACO!" He screamed it just before he toppled over the edge of pleasure, leaving a sticky mess all over himself and the blonde Slytherin. Draco purred against the other's ear. "_Harry…._" Moments prior to his own explosion of released tension and physical pleasure.

Harry's breathing slowly calmed and as it did, he drifted off to sleep.

Draco slipped out of Harry and cleaned himself and Harry off with a quick "Scourgify." He laid back down, and pulled the other back into his arms, stroking his hair.

Later that night, Harry woke up, wrapped in Draco's arms. Draco was gently petting Harry and he looked up at the blonde confused. "Draco? What does this mean?"

"Nothing…"

"Nothing? We're enemies and we just made love and you say it means _nothing_?"

He nods. "Harry… we didn't make love…we had sex. I'd been looking at your power and hungering for it. Now I've tasted it…. and you've gotten what you've been fantasizing about for the past month. Don't bother denying it. I've seen the surreptitious glances you've sent at me in Potions and Care of Magical Creatures, not to mention during break and in the Great Hall! This meant nothing more than we both needed the release."

Harry bites his lip. "But I wanted to only do this with the ones I love…. and I just… Gods…."

Draco grabbed Harry's face and kissed him powerfully on the lips. "I lusted for power... You lusted for my beauty... We both lusted for the forbidden fruit. Lust isn't love, Harry." With that, he headed into the bathroom to take a bath. "You might want to leave so that if you oversleep in the morning there are no odd questions." It was carelessly tossed over his shoulder and Harry shivered, got dressed and left, planning on keeping this one occurrence to himself forever.

* * *

Vivian-Wolf is the only reason I even put the full scene in there...so I'm just hoping that I didn't go over the rating! Tell me if you think I might have...heh heh...Now… I'm done….. Please review and tell me how you liked it! Or… what I can fix…. 


End file.
